El extraño mundo de Moon:
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Nightmare Moon, Reina de la Nightmare Night está cansada, harta de lo mismo año tras año. Ni todo el amor de su gente ni su título de Reina de los sustos llena ese vacío. ¿Pero podrá llenarlo esta extraña festividad llamada Hearts Warming Eve? Una noche que los potros de Equestria jamas olvidarán, JAJAJAJAJAJA
1. Prólogo

**00:**

**Un prólogo tierno pero innecesario**

Pipsqueak estaba algo nervioso; había esperado ya todo un año y por fin su noche favorita del año estaba de vuelta: Nightmare Night. Desde ese tierno encuentro el año anterior, su primera y más especial Nightmare Night, él había pasado todo un año preparándose para esta. Un disfraz aterrador e increíble, una ruta perfecta de los dulces memorizando en cuáles casas le daban los mejores y más ricos dulces para darle a su Princesa favorita los mejores. Incluso llevaba carteándose con Luna durante varios meses, no mencionando la celebración pero contándole cosas de su vida.

Y por su parte Luna estaba muy emocionada también, el tener ese pequeño amigo tan especial hacía su vida muy alegre y divertida. No importaba qué tan malas se miraran las cosas, bastaba releer una carta de su amigo especial Pipsqueak y todo era de nuevo felicidad.

Y un día, por la época en donde las tiendas cambiaban la decoración de Nightmare Night por la de Hearts Warming Eve Pip tuvo su gran idea. Sin más, tomó su pluma y decidió hacerle un regalo de Hearts Warming a su Princesa favorita. Cuando la vio se dio cuenta que se sentía sola, algo deprimida tal vez. Y para Pip, que sólo era un niño, Luna sólo se encargaba de asustar en Nightmare Night y eso podría resultar algo aburrido, por eso al ver cómo cambiaban la decoración tuvo su idea. Pero también él quería convertirse en su caballero, en alguien en quien se fijara, así que no pudo evitar incluirse en la historia. Y tras casi un año de preparación, estaba lista para la próxima Nightmare Night.

Luna, como le prometió a Pip en una de sus tantas cartas, regresó a Ponyville a espantar. Y tras una agradable velada con la gente, el pequeño Pip se acercó tímidamente.

—Eh, Princesa Luna... — dijo él bajando la mirada.

—¡Pip! — Se alegró ella todavía en su forma oscura, que decidió tomar para alegrar más la noche. — ¿Te gustó mi actuación? La pensé mucho para ti, que disfrutas mucho mi actuación.

El pequeño entonces le acercó el sobre bellamente decorado con un dibujo de Nightmare Moon que él mismo hizo.

—Princesa, acéptelo por favor. Hice esto sólo para usted...

Luna sintió un calor en su interior y muy contenta miró el sobre.

—¡Pip! Es hermoso, el dibujo es muy lindo. ¿Qué es?

El pequeño desvió la mirada algo apenado.

—Una pequeña historia que escribí para usted. Es un regalo de Hearts Warming Eve. Por favor no lo abra hasta esa noche, es que sólo la miro durante la noche de Nightmare y pensé...

Luna sonrió al pequeño y depositó un beso en su frente.

—Pip, me encanta. Lo atesoraré siempre. Cuando la lea te diré qué me parece.

Y Pip se marchó muy contento.

Aquellos meses fueron una tortura para Luna, quería leer el cuento de su querido amiguito pero también hizo una promesa y tenía que esperar. Y finalmente llegó la noche. Contenta, abrió el sobre:

—EL EXTRAÑO MUNDO DE MOON —

Cuando terminó, enternecida escribió la respuesta a Pipsqueak. Nunca lo admitiría pero a partir de ese día se esforzó el triple para hacer de las Nightmare Nights especialmente aterradoras sólo por su amiguito. Nadie esperaría lo que ocurrió después.

Gracias a esta extraña amistad, Pip y Luna se hicieron cada vez más cercanos y cuando el potro dejó de serlo y se convirtió en un fuerte y simpático semental; robó de nuevo el corazón de Luna, ya no como su amiguito especial sino como el poni de sus sueños. Se casaron una noche de Nightmare, para conmemorar lo que los unió.

Fue por su primer año de casados en donde Luna tuvo su idea diabólica, un regalo para su amado Pipsqueak y también para cambiar un poco el ambiente en Canterlot durante la época de Hearts Warming Eve.

Celestia tenía la costumbre de poner en escena la fundación de Equestria protagonizada por las amigas de Twilight año tras año; y no era malo pero era lo mismo de siempre y quería hacer algo por los pequeños que querían algo nuevo. Por eso convenció a su hermana de dejarle la dirección de la obra ese año.

—Vamos Tia, no te caería mal el descansar de esa pequeña responsabilidad. Además nunca te pido nada. ¿Verdad Pip?

El joven apartó la mirada de su libro sorprendido.

—Perdón, ¿me hablaban?

Luna le dio un beso pero a la vez un coscorrón, era un despistado pero era eso uno de los tantos rasgos que Celestia amaba de Pip.

—¿Y bien Tia? — Dijo Luna.

—De acuerdo — dijo Celestia sin sospechar nada y contenta con su hermana. — Y me alegra que busques acercarte a nuestros súbditos de otra forma que no sea la Nightmare Night. Adelante Luna, estoy segura que harás un gran trabajo.

Y sin más, la Princesa del Sol se largó a sus deberes Reales. Luna sonrió maliciosamente.

—Te conozco — le dijo Pip a su mujer. — ¿Qué tramas, amor?

Ella rio.

—¿Recuerdas el cuento que hiciste para mí cuando eras pequeño?

Pipsqueak se sonrojó.

—Oye, era un niño inocente y...

—Tranquilo Pip, es sólo que me parece un cuento muy hermoso; digno de convertirse en un clásico de Equesria. Por eso tuve esta idea, escucha:

Y así juntos conspiraron. En cuanto a las Mane 6, claro que aceptaron, también estaban aburridas de repetir la misma obra una y otra vez.

Por eso ese 25 de diciembre, con todos los nobles y gente de todas partes; el teatro presentó algo diferente por primera vez en muchos años. Celestia buscaba a su hermana pues la obra estaba a punto de comenzar, pero ella no aparecía. ¿En dónde se había metido?

Entonces se descorrió el telón...

* * *

**Bueno, este fic entonces está ubicado (únicamente este prólogo y cierre) el en el mismo universo de mi fic anterior "La aparición de los Antiguos Generales White Nightmare y Dark Moon"; así como la secuela "La segunda Vida de Eclipse y Aurora" antes que ocurrieran todos los hechos de aquel fic. Bueno, espero les haya gustado y ya saben:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. 01: El lamento de Nightmare Moon

**01:**  
**El lamento de Nightmare Moon:**

Era extraño ese paraje en verdad, perdido en medio de un bosque desconocido; era un pequeño claro rodeado de extraños árboles, gruesos como ellos solos con una enorme puerta tallada en cada uno de ellos, con sobresalientes pomos color bronce que brillaban invitando a que las puertas fueran abiertas. El viento suave soplaba haciendo volar las hojas... cuando una extraña pero reconfortante voz comenzó a sonar en el vacío:

_Fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo; mucho más del que crees... en un lugar que en tus sueños has visto tal vez. Sucedió en la Equestria de las Antiguas fiestas de ayer, ¿te has preguntado alguna vez la historia de las fiestas? Pon atención, pues esta apenas comienza..._

Una sola puerta, aquella que muestra el símbolo de la Mare en la Luna se abrió misteriosamente ante la llamada de esta misteriosa voz. Lo que parecía un tronco de árbol hueco, se reveló como mucho más; pues al atravesar la puerta el pacífico ambiente del claro pasó a la historia mostrando en su lugar un desolado cementerio; que en lo absoluto estaba vacío. Cientos de ponis fantasma aparecieron gritando locos de contento:

_Potros, potras y los demás, vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar__  
__un extraño y gran país que se llama ¡Nightmare Town!__  
__¡Esto es Nightmare Night! ¡Esto es Nightmare Town!__  
__Gritos en la oscuridad. ¡Esto es Nightmare Night!__  
__asustar es nuestro fin,__  
__ya verán como todo el mundo temblara...__  
__Gritos ya, ¡gritos hasta el fin! Asi es siempre Nightmare Night__  
_

Criatura extraña que se asoma bajo la cama:

_Bajo tu cama me voy a esconder__  
__ve mis dientes y ojos tambien,__  
_

La Mane-Iac, riendo como loca mientras su cabello poseído se mueve inquietantemente:

_tras la escalera yo suelo asustar,__  
__mírame bien, no te voy a gustar.__  
_

Hermanos Bat-Ponies, cuatro enormes criaturas como ponis por fuera pero con grandes alas como de murciélago y ojos amarillentos:

_!Esto es Nightmare Night! __¡Esto es Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night, Nightmare Night, Nightmare Night..._

_Que lugar, que emoción, todos cantemos esta canción.__  
_

Alcaldesa zombie, poni terrestre color amarillo ceniza, con suturas por todo su cuerpo y una cabeza con dos rostros uno detrás del otro: uno alegre y sereno y otro grisáceo con protuberantes dientes amarillentos y expresión de agonía:

_Mi ciudad, te fascinará, y si te descuidas te sorprenderá.__  
_

Tres diferentes zombies que aparecen de diferentes rincones: atravesando una pared un gran semental color rojo sangre, con una Cutie Mark de una manzana verde goteando sangre, de una trampilla una unicornio cubierta de escamas color verde menta y con la melena desordenada y sucia goteando una sustancia desagradable y de un basurero un pegaso blanco con melena gris, al igual que sus compañeros con el cuerpo lleno de suturas y heridas abiertas; con un sombrero del cual múltiples serpientes se retorcían tratando de huir de su prisión.

_Ve por dónde vas, ten cuidado al caminar__  
__algo horrible te saldrá y te hará gritar!__  
__Esto es Nightmare Night.__  
__El terror es nuestro fin.__  
__¿Te asusté? ¡Así será!_

Dos pegasos monstruosos, con grandes escamas verdosas desagradable volando dando vueltas sin ton ni son:

_Una vez, otra vez, todo aquí es al revés__  
__bajo la luna en la oscuridad.__  
_

Árbol viviente con esqueletos poni colgando de sus espectrales ramas:

_¡Vamos a gritar! ¡Gritos hasta el fin!__  
_

Los esqueletos que cuelgan de sus ramas:

_Así es la Nightmare Night__  
_

Poni vestido de arlequín con grandes colmillos sobresalientes con la facultad de arrancarse la cabeza:

_Soy el payaso que te hace llorar,__  
__mírame bien, te hace asustar._

Una voz sin cuerpo en el aire que agita de los cabellos de un potro adolescente con el cuerpo hecho de trapos color blanco y marrón claro, y melena marrón oscuro:

_Yo soy aquel que no puedes ver,__  
__soy el viento que te haces estremecer,_

La sombra de Chrysalis proyectada sobre la luna:

_Yo soy la sombra que te inspira horror__  
__te hago soñar sueños de terror._

_¡Esto es Nightmare Night! ¡Esto es Nightmare Night!_

_Nightmare Night, Nightmare Night, __Nightmare Night…_

Dos hermanos zombie, una de ellas una niña unicornio zombie y su hermano siendo un pegaso cortando un gigantesco cupcake de calabaza con una guillotina:

_¡Presten todos mucha atención! sin temor no habrá diversión._

Dos ponis terrestres zombi, una de color verde menta con una melena que parecía glaseado de pastel y otro alto y amarillo pus vistiendo harapos de lo que fue un delantal de pastelero:

_El terror es nuestro fin, así es siempre Nightmare Night._

De nuevo la alcaldesa:

_Mi ciudad, te fascinará, si te descuidas te sorprenderá.__  
_

Todos los habitantes:

_Si Nightmare Moon te encuentra y te atrapa, de un grito__  
__loco te dará un susto mortal…__  
__¡Esto es Nightmare Night!__  
__¡Gritos hasta el fin!_

Todos los ciudadanos de Nightmare Town dábanle paso a una gran carreta halada por una poni vaquera color naranja claro, con tres cráneos como Cutie Mark y un hacha clavada en su cráneo, que con expresión de adoración hala la carreta en la que va una gran armadura negra de alicornio. De entre el público, asomándose entre los esqueletos del árbol viviente, el joven muñeco de trapo, Pipsqueak observaba detenidamente cómo la armadura se abría paso entre la gente, su gente. Uno de los espectadores, un poni demonio color rojo, crin negra y ojos rojo sangre lleva una antorcha encendida. La armadura saltó de pronto y toma la antorcha, colocándola dentro de su yelmo

_Vamos a aclamar a quien reina este lugar,__  
__¡Nitghtmare Moon! Reina de nuestra ciudad,__  
__¡todos de pie ante la gran MOON!_

La armadura se arrojó a un poso cercano, el cual escupió llamas azules y moradas mientras la escalofriante risa de Nightmare Moon resonaba por todo el lugar.

_Esto es __Nightmare Night__, esto es __Nightmare Night__ …__  
Nightmare Night, Nightmare Night, Nightmare Night__._

Finalmente del pozo se irguió la temible Nightmare Moon, mostrando su sonrisa llena de colmillos a su gente.

_Qué lugar, que emoción,__  
__todos cantemos esta canción…_

Todos los ponis comenzaron a pisotear alegremente ante la vista de su Reina, quien se inclinó con una temible sonrisa, bajando del pozo, mientras que a su paso los seres de las tinieblas se inclinaban respetuosamente.

—Bien señores, esto es todo, fue una excelente Nightmare Night — felicitó la alcaldesa.

—Todos trabajaron estupendamente — dijo Nightmare mientras todos retrocedían emocionados, pues sabían que lo estaba por utilizar la Voz Real: ¡ESTAMOS ORGULLOSAS DE USTEDES, NADIE PUEDE NEGAR QUE SON LAS VERDADERAS ESTRELLAS DE LA NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

Los ponis azotaron el suelo con sus cascos felices de escuchar un cumplido de su soberana, pero las cosas no iban a quedarse así. Pronto se fueron acercando a buscar más de su soberana, quien amistosamente les prestó oídos:

—Ah, Nightmare, eres toda una maestra — dijo un brujo de pelaje gris oscuro, melena negra y ojos verdes y rojos; vestido con una armadura oscura.

—De un hechicero un sueño siniestro — dijo otro brujo poni, cubierto de un alarga capucha dejando asomar sus ojos brillantes.

—El tormento es tu talento Nightmare — suspiró el primer brujo con aire romántico.

—¿Su talento? Ah, claro. hace seguro el más oscuro conjuro.

Nightmare asintió amistosamente y se dispuso a irse. El joven Pipsqueak vio su oportunidad pero pronto se vio retenido por alguien. Se volvió asustado, confirmando sus temores ante él estaba una poni unicornio color morado en una silla de ruedas. Al igual que el resto de su gente, estaba cubierta de suturas; pero la que más destacaba era una grande justo a la altura de donde comenzaba su cráneo.

—Twilight... — murmuró nerviosamente Pip.

—El efecto del veneno que me diste ya pasó, niño — dijo severamente la científica Twilight Sparkle. — Ya tuviste suficientes emociones por esta noche, regresarás conmigo...

Pip tiró con fuerza, pero Twilight envolvió su casco con su magia. Entonces el joven no tuvo opción y descosió un hilo de su cuerpo, soltando el casco; y aunque entorpecido por tener que caminar en tres patas en lugar de cuatro, se alejó de su creadora; que se quedó en donde estaba rechinando los dientes.

Mientras tanto Nightmare Moon se había logrado escabullir de su gente, apenas si alcanzando a oír a la alcaldesa comenzando a dar los reconocimientos por las hazañas de la noche. Pasó justo frente a un grupo de músicos "encabezados" por Octavia Filarmónica, una poni chelista cuya cabeza descansaba dentro de su chelo. Nightmare le arrojó unas monedas al grupo, que comenzó a tocar una triste marcha fúnebre.

—Buen trabajo, Black Somkey — felicitó una de las miembros de la banda, una poni zombie color rosa con múltiples instrumentos a la vez.

—Sí, gracias — suspiró Nightmare. — Igual que hace un año, y el año anterior, y el año anterior...

Sin ganas de nada, Nightmare Moon caminaba sin rumbo por el cementerio. Un chillido llamó su atención y de entre las tumbas se alzó un fantasma de Fénix quien se posó sobre el hombro de su ama. Siguieron caminando adentrándose más y más al bosque. El Fénix chilló.

—Ni Philamena, no estoy de humor.

El ave chilló más fuerte, haciendo a Nightmare suspirar y arrojar su yelmo hacia la nada. El ave chilló alegremente y fue a buscar lo que le arrojó su ama.

Pip recolectaba yerbas en la cercanía, cuando vio de reojo la sombra de Nightmare alzarse sobre él. Ocultándose tras una tumba, se dispuso a escuchar:

Nightmare Moon se apoyó contra un mausoleo y comenzó su lamento:

_Nadie puede negar, que soy una yegua singular__  
__Con un talento, por demás, sin igual.__  
__Si se trata de sustos en la oscuridad__  
__Nadie hay que me pueda derrotar._

Nightmare se dispuso a saltar sobre las tumbas mientras seguía su canto:

_Basta una pequeña dosis de mi encanto fantasmal__  
__Y hasta al más valiente hago correr.__  
__Con tan sólo mover un casco espectral,__  
__¡He espantado a mil guerreros a la vez!_

El canto de Nightmare entonces tomó una entonación oscura y melancólica:

_Más año tras año todo sigue igual__  
__Y ya estoy cansado de tanto espantar.__  
__Y yo, ¡MOON! quien manda aquí__  
__Ya me cansé de vivir así.__  
_  
_Dentro de mi oscuro interior__  
__Vacía estoy, vacía voy.__  
__Y debe haber alguna razón__  
__Yo debo hallar la solución._

Nightmare caminó sobre una malformación en el camino, que poco a poco se torcía para darle más facilidad de paso a su dueña y señora:

_Soy una profesional del espanto infernal__  
__Y ni un ser hay que aguante mi faz.__  
__No hay en todo el planeta quien conmigo se meta__  
__Mi leyenda no morirá jamás.__  
_  
_Y estando ya muerta, mi cabeza desprendo_

Nightmare se arrancó la cabeza y con una sonrisa, siguió su canto que de nuevo se tornaba alegre y siniestro a la vez:

_Y recito a Shakespeare en versos.__  
__No hay ni poni ni animal que me pueda imitar__  
__Con la furia de mis gritos y mis gestos.__  
_

Nightmare se coloca de nuevo su cabeza y vuelve a andar melancólica:

_Más quien va, jamás a comprender__  
__Que esta pobre monarca, quien ya dejó su marca,__  
__Se cansó de reinar, si pudieran entender__  
__Podría renunciar, si pudiera ser.__  
_  
_Hay un vacío aquí en mi interior__  
__En busca de un qué se yo.__  
__Poder y honor, no quiero ya más__  
__Con eso, no se apaga el dolor_

Pip suspiró y con un casco sobre su corazón miró cómo su amada Reina se perdía entre un bosque desolado.

—Oh Nightmare, yo sé cómo te sientes...

Y sin más regresó a su hogar cargado de la extraña hierba que recolectó de aquel desolado cementerio.

Pipsqueak suspiró y miró su hogar: una gigantesca biblioteca en un árbol fantasmal que quedaba justo frente a la torre oscura de la Reina. Sin más, abrió la puerta.

—¿Pipsqueak? — Escuchó la voz de su creadora, la científica demente Twilight Sparkle.

Pip bajó la mirada. Evaluándolo a través de sus gafas, la doctora sonrió perversamente.

—Así que volviste.

—Tenía que volver — dijo Pipsqueak sin atreverse a mirar a Twilight.

Ella le mostró el casco descosido, del cual se soltaron varias hojas que eran el relleno.

—Por esto.

—Sí...

Lo siguiente que supo Pip era que estaba atado con gruesos grilletes de acero a una camilla, mientras que la doctora usaba su magia para recoserle su brazo.

—Te das cuenta que hiciste algo realmente grave, ¿no Pip? — reprendió Twilight a pesar de un tono aparentemente indiferente.

—Lo siento — dijo él desviando la mirada. — Es sólo que, necesitaba salir. Me encuentro muy aburrido aquí. Es que...

Twiligth tuvo que sonreírle y besar la frente de su creador.

—No te preocupes mi príncipe, es sólo una etapa. Hay que ser pacientes.

—¡Pero yo no quiero ser paciente! — Protestó Pip, haciendo que Twiligth soltara una risita irónica.

...

Nightmare vagaba en el bosque, tan absorta en sus pensamientos; apenas si fijándose por dónde iba. En un par de ocasiones más Philamena le pidió que repitiera el juego de "tráelo" pero nada de eso animaba a la Reina, quien desde hacía tiempo que se encontraba en aquel estado de depresión. Antes que se diera cuenta, se vio que los árboles eran cada vez más escasos pero nada de esto detenía el vagabundeo de la Reina de la Nightmare Night. Pero entonces se topó con lo que jamás esperó:

Un pequeño claro del bosque, creado por una serie de árboles puestos en círculo con puertas talladas sobre cada una de ellos. Extrañas estas puertas en verdad, cada una con una forma extraña: huevos coloreados, ¿un pavo, y eso qué? Todas eran atrayentes a la Reina, que fascinada sólo dijo:

—¡Aquí no había venido!  
siguió mirando las puertas extrañas, hasta que una finalmente llamó su atención: era un árbol decorado con ¿esferas de colores? ¿Una estrella en la punta? Muerta de la curiosidad, abrió esa puerta a pesar de los chillidos de advertencia de Philamena. Nada, estaba hueco solamente. Nightmare se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a irse pero pronto una brisa desconocida la empujó dentro del árbol.

Nightmare gritó, trató de usar sus alas para huir de su destino pero la fuerza de la magia del lugar pudo más. Aterrizó en un montículo de una substancia blanca en la que se hundió. Probó la substancia, no sabía a nada pero la sensación era agradable. Sonrió de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se asomó más, no muy lejos se miraba una hermosa aldea, nada que ver con el Nightmare Town. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se asomó lista para lo que fuera.

Era algo extraño en verdad, extraño para Nightmare Moon. Pequeños seres que al principio pensó que eran potros pero no, eran adultos muy enanos vestidos de alegres colores con sombreros de punta, patinaban alegremente; horneaban galletas, decoraban árboles. Incluso un hermoso tren rodeaba la villa rápidamente, todo era felicidad y despreocupación. Nightmare se asomó tanto que resbaló por el montículo de nieve y se deslizó estrellándose en otro. No le importó, ni mucho menos llevar un puñado de nieve como sombrero. Ella sólo se puso a cantar emocionada:

¿_Qué es? ¿Qué es?__  
__Hay luces de color.__  
__¿Qué es?_

Un copo de nieve fue atrapado por la magia de Nightmare._  
_

_Parece de algodón._

Siguió andando, se topó con un muñeco de nieve, que ella se puso a admirar rodeándolo maravillándose ante cada pequeño detallito:

_¿Qué es?__  
__¿Acaso miro bien? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿He perdido la razón?__  
__¿Qué es?_

Un trineo con alegres duendes cantores pasó cerca, por lo que Nightmare se introdujo dentro del muñeco para no ser notada y se puso a seguirlos mientras seguía su alegre canción:

_¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?__  
__¿Hay algo que está mal?__  
__¿Qué es?¿Quién canta sin parar?_

Pasó un gigantesco juguete a cuerda, como oso polar con más duendes ponis montados:

¿_Qué es? Las calles están llenas de criaturas,__  
__todos ríen muy felices,__  
__¡Estás loca Moon! ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Tú qué ves?__  
__¿Qué es?_

Saltó fuera del muñeco de nieve y siguió volando por el lugar alegremente. Desde un poste hecho de bastón de caramelo, siguió observando:

_Los niños se divierten, a nadie veo pelear,__  
__construyen los juguetes y no hay nada fantasmal_.

Auxiliada por su magia, acercó hacia ella una de las filas de luces de colores que decoraban las hermosas calles:

_Con todo y tanta nieve ya no siento el frío más,__  
__me cala hasta los huesos un calor que me da paz...__  
_

Se asomó por una ventana:

_¿Hay más? ¿Qué es?_

Una duendecilla colgó un muérdago y le dio un tierno beso en la nariz a su compañero.

_Un muérdago colgó.__  
__¿Besar? ¿A quién se le ocurrió?__  
__¡Genial!__  
__Y están todos reunidos amigables y conviven tan cordiales,__  
__¿Por qué?_

Se fue a otra ventana, donde una familia decoraba alegremente un pino o abeto:

_¿Qué es?__  
__Aquí un árbol puedo ver.__  
__Y bien, no acabo de creer, ¿Por qué__  
__lo visten con mil cosas tan hermosas__  
__y esas luces de color que a todos llenan con amor?_

Moon saltó de tejado en tejado cada vez más emocionada:

¡_Alguien explique, por favor!__  
__¡Es divertido! ¡Es divertido! ¡Esto es lo que pedí!__  
__¡Me doy!_

Ahora desde el piso de arriba, se asomó por otra ventana y esta vez entró aprovechando que los residentes dormían y se alojó bajo la cama del pequeño duende que soñaba:

_¡Hay más! ¿Por qué__  
__ya es hora de dormir y, ve,__  
__no hay monstruos por salir?__  
__Ningún fantasma que les tire del cabello,__  
__todo aquí es tranquilo y bello__  
__en su mundo del ensueño...__  
__Ahh...__  
__¡¿Por qué?!_

Salió precipitadamente, despertando violentamente a un pequeño niño que acababa de tener una horrible pesadilla.

_¿Espantos, pesadillas y las brujas dónde están?__  
__No encuentro lo que busco; ¡sólo hay felicidad!__  
__No hay gritos ni disgustos, todo es casi celestial.__  
__El aire huele dulce, todo aquí es tan especial.__Amor, calor hay a mi alrededor,__  
__y yo, estoy mucho mejor.__  
__Jamás pensé que llenaría el vacío que hay profundo en mí,__  
__¡Soy tan feliz!__  
__¡Me gusta y me gusta y me gusta!_

Volaba por el pueblo como loca, buscando respuestas.

_Por mi bien, quiero saber, debo saber en dónde estoy,__  
__por dónde voy__  
__y qué es._

Se dio de lleno contra un poste, haciendo que le cayera más nieve encima. Maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan boba, se levantó gruñendo para ver con qué se había topado. Un letrero:

Aldea de Hearts Warming Eve.

Levantó una ceja, esto estaría de lo más interesante. Pero las maravillas no habían terminado, detrás de ella una puerta se abrió revelando una alegre figura rechoncha y amable, una dulce abuelita:

—¡Jo jo jo!

...

La alcaldesa llegó silbando alegremente y tocó la puerta de la torre oscura de Nightmare Moon.

—¡Nightmare Moon! Despierte mi Reina — dijo ella.

Nada. La alcaldesa se encogió de hombros.

—Nightmare, sólo faltan trescientos sesenta y cuatro días para la siguiente Nightmare Night — canturreó la alcaldesa. — Tenemos que comenzar a hacer los planes desde ya...

Nada. Siendo como era, la alcaldesa giró su cabeza de doble rostro, revelando el grisáceo que sólo mostraba agonía y preocupación.

—¡Nightmare Moon, yo sólo soy la alcaldesa en turno! Sólo quiero hacer mi trabajo, abre por favor...

Golpeó con fuerza la puerta mientras sollozaba, pero era tan torpe que rodó por las escaleras y cayó. Atraída por el escándalo, Octavia Filarmónica miró a la alcaldesa.

—No está , no ha regresado desde anoche.

La alcaldesa gimió. ¿Dónde estaba su Reina?

...

—¡Pipsqueak! — Retumbó la voz de Twilight. — ¿Ya está lista la sopa?

—En un momento — respondió Pip frente al caldero, sobre el cual tenía preparadas sus yerbas extrañas. Echó lo que había recolectado en el cementerio.

El agradable vapor de la sopa subía formando bellas formas, pero al añadirle aquel ingrediente las formas se tornaron en la de un cráneo. Pip empezó a toser y a revisar entre la despensa hasta que dio con lo que buscaba:

—El aliento de rana ocultará cualquier aroma — dijo mientras abría el frasco, de la cual una rana eructó sobre la sopa.

Pip torció con más fuerza.

—Rayos, debo añadirle algo más — dijo él abriendo la despensa y tomando otro frasco. — Verruga de gusano, si esto no le quita ese olor nada lo hará.

Funcionó. Con un suspiro de alivio, le subió la sopa a la científica loca, que descansaba sobre su silla de ruedas.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué nos preparaste? — Dijo sonriente mientras aspiraba el aroma de la sopa de Pip. — Oh, verruga de gusano...

Iba a dar una cucharada ante la divertida mirada de Pip, pero se detuvo.

—Y aliento de rana — dijo amenazadoramente.

—¿Y? te gusta el aliento de rana — dijo Pip.

—No te hagas el chistoso Pip — reprendió Twilight Sparkle abriendo su cabeza como si de una tapadera se tratara, revelando su cerebro; el cual rascó de forma bastante desagradable. — No hay nada más sospechoso que el aliento de rana. Pruébala tú primero.

Pip suspiró entre fastidiado y divertido, no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado. Fingió torpeza al tomar la cuchara que le ofrecía su creadora, botándola al suelo.

—Torpe yo — dijo Pip agachándose ante la hastiada mirada de Twilight.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad, tomando una cuchara a la que había llenado de agujeros para emergencias, fingió llenarla de sopa y probar.

—¿Satisfecha? — Dijo él.

—Bastante — respondió la científica loca arremetiendo contra la sopa.

Pip retrocedió en silencio y luego salió corriendo a toda velocidad,

...

La alcaldesa junto a otros ciudadanos de Nightmare Town suspiró tristemente mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

—¿A alguien se le ocurrió dragar el lago?

—Esta mañana — respondió desganadamente un Bat-Pony.

Suspiraron, nadie tenía ni idea de dónde hallar a su Reina, ni en el campo de calabazas, ni en los sarcófagos ni detrás del ojo del cíclope. Pero entonces un alegre chillido llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Oyen eso? — Saltó Pinkie Pie.

—¡Philamena! — Dijo alegremente un Bat-Pony.

En un hermoso trineo motorizado color rojo, Nightmare llegó con sus ciudadanos.

—¡Nightmare! — Saltó la alcaldesa. — ¿Dónde estabas?

—Reúne a toda el pueblo y se los diré con todo detalle — dijo Nightmare.

—¿Cuándo? — Saltaron todos.

—¡De inmediato!

...

Todos se reunieron en el Salón Comunal, en donde esperaban el discurso de su Reina. Ella estaba detrás una tenebrosa neblina azul que tanto amaba conjurar, pensando en cómo informar a su gente de su proyecto, tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas. Finalmente, después de un silencio expectante, hizo retumbar los relámpagos iluminando su maligno rostro:

—Escuchen amigos, quiero hablarles de, la aldea de Hearts Warming Eve:

_Había objetos tan extraños que es difícil describir__  
__Tantas cosas que hay yo pude ver.__  
__Es un mundo tan diferente a Nightmare Night.__  
__Lo que pude observar, no es fácil de explicar__  
__No creí que pudiera existir.__Tienen que creer no les mentiré__  
__Es tan real como yo, lo que les diré._

Disipó su neblina:

_Vean, les explico._

Todos los ciudadanos soltaron gemidos de sorpresa:

_Esto se llama regalo, y viene en este cajón._

Un poni demonio, un poni cíclope y un poni lobo se levantaron:

_¿Cajón? ¿Ataúd? ¿De cartón?__  
__¿Hay un muerto en el cajón?__  
__Cajón, me gusta el cajón.__  
_

Nightmare Moon se armó de paciencia:

_Por favor, un cajón papel colorido__  
__Y hay un moño por decoración__  
_

Sombra y su compañero encapuchado volaron hacia el escenario comenzaron a acosar a Nightmare con sus preguntas bobas:

¿_Un moño? ¿Por qué? que feo__  
__¿En el centro? ¿Qué hay adentro?_

Nightmare tenía una gotita de sudor en la sien:

_Pues no deben saber, a eso voy._

Los comentarios siguieron:

_¿Un ratón? ¿Mordelón?__  
__¿Un dragón? Pues que bien (¿?)__  
__Quizás la cabeza del muerto que hallé.__Dejen que acabe de explicar,__  
__De lo que trata Hearts Warming Eve._

Hicieron un silencio, pero Nightmare debió imaginarse que no duraría:

_Ahí bien atentos,__  
__Tomamos un gran calcetín__  
__Se cuelga así en la pared._

Se acercó un poni zombi con un gran sombrero el cual se levantó revelando a su réplica exacta, sólo que más pequeña sobre su cabeza

¿_Así que todavía tiene una pata?_

El pequeño imitó la acción de su predecesor revelando a una tercera y más pequeña réplica:

_Deja ver esa pata__  
__¿Es verde y apesta la piel?__  
_

Nightmare gruñó:

_Dejen ver.__  
__Aquí no hay patas sino dulces__  
__O a veces juguetes también._

Los gemelos Cake se emocionaron y comenzaron a gritar escandalosamente:

_¿Juguetes? ¿Y muerden?__  
__¿Y explotan? ¿Y apestan?_

Snails, un pequeño ser de pesadilla gritó de repente:

_¡Saldrán de repente y nos asustaran!_

Desde el andamio en donde manejaba el reflector, la alcaldesa sonrió:

_¡Que fantástica idea es Hearts Warming Eve!__  
__Estoy muy de acuerdo, ¡probémosla ya!_

En circunstancias normales a Nightmare le encantaba esa forma de ser de su gente, pero tenía que admitir que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia:

_No es así pues falta más__  
__Aun queda mucho que aclarar._

Comenzó un bullicio general. ¿Qué ocurría con su Reina? ¿Se habría vuelto loca? Nightmare, sabiendo que esto no tendría otro remedio se dijo:

—Y… ¿Por qué no darles lo que quieren?

Volvió a avanzar lenta, majestuosa y amenazadoramente como siempre:

_Lo mejor para el final he querido guardar__  
__!Es la REINA DE HEARTS WARMING EVE!.__  
__Una bestia feroz, dicen que es su gran voz__  
__ES TAN FUERTE COMO LA TEMPESTAD.__  
__  
Y su traje si no ves__  
__Color rojo sangre es__  
__Algo horrible, feo en verdad.__  
_  
_Y le gusta viajar__  
__En el frío invernal.__  
__Lleva un gran costal__  
__Y te hará temblar__  
__Si tú te portaste mal.__  
_

Gritos de horror y expectación:

_Y en la noche gris__  
__Sale la infeliz.__  
__Y vuela como halcón__  
__Y se burla en grave voz.  
__Y Se llama: SANTA HOOVES…__  
__!JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

Los habitantes del pueblo estallaron en vítores, mientras Nightmare desaparecía de entre su neblina. Estaba cansada, lidiar con esos bobos en situaciones serias era agotador.

—Bueno, se emocionaron. Pero no creo que puedan comprender la belleza de Hearts Warming Eve.

* * *

**Una parodia de mi peli favorita de la época de navidad (¿o de Halloween?)En fin, a ver qué les parece. Sé bien que una historia así debería ser para las fechas de Nightmare Night pero bueno, un problema común entre todos los que somos cornocopias de talento es que es la imaginación la que manda, no uno. De todos modos tengo un proyecto que gira igualmente alrededor de nuestra amada Princesa de la Noche en donde ella será la mismísima Muerte, pero es buena. **

**Ya qué, espero les haya gustado mi dulce adelantado al Halloween. Y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. 02: CMC, ¿atrapar a Santa Hooves? YEY

**02:  
Cutie Mark Crusaders, ¿atrapar a Santa Hooves? ¡YEY!**

En su gran cama, Nightmare Moon (vestida con una pijama de calaveras y lunas crecientes) leía ansiosamente un gran volumen de un libro llamado "La visita de Santa Hooves". Pero finalmente gritó exasperada creando poderosas nubes de tormenta alrededor suyo y lo arrojó con otra pila de libros de historias de Hearts Warming Eve que tenía junto a su cama. La violencia del gesto despertó a Philamena pero sólo dio un pequeño bostezo de ave y volvió a dormirse. Nightmare Moon torció el gesto pero volvió a concentrarse.

—Debe haber una manera lógica de explicar qué demonios es Hearts Wearming Eve — gruñó ella.

Entonces tuvo su epifanía, y levitando con su magia acercó hacia ella su volumen del método científico. Con los ojos brillando de perversidad, Nightmare se preparó para su próximo movimiento.

...

—¡Esta es la última vez que me envenenas así, mocoso del demonio! — Gritó Twilight rechinando azotando la puerta del cuarto de Pipsqueak.

Todavía fastidiada, guio su silla de ruedas mágicas hacia su laboratorio mientras se rascaba el cerebro, el cual expuso ayudada por la bisagra que ella misma le agregó a su cráneo.

Pipsqueak suspiró contra la pared, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Acercó un vaso a la puerta.

—¡DOCTORA SPARKLE! ¡DOCTORA SPARKLE! — Azotó una bien conocida Voz Real.

La científica loca abrió la puerta con su magia muy contenta.

—¡Nightmare Moon! ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, mi Reina? — Dijo ella felizmente.

—Necesito que me preste su equipo — dijo Nightmare sonriendo.

—¡Faltaría más! — Dijo emocionada Twilight. — ¿Para qué lo quiere, Majestad?

Nightmare agitó sus alas.

—Estoy haciendo una serie de digamos... experimentos.

—Bien, muy bien — dijo la doctora ajustando sus gafas. — La curiosidad mató al poni, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Ambas compartieron una siniestra carcajada a modo de entendimiento. Por su parte Pip alejó el vaso de la puerta algo preocupado.

—¿Experimentos? Algo no me huele bien...

...

Nightmare Moon regresó a su torre oscura y comenzó con su proyecto. Tomó con unas pinzas especializadas un bastón de caramelo y lo colocó dentro de un matraz con una substancia desconocida sobre un mechero bunsen. La mezcla soltó humo y cuando sacó el bastón, éste se tornó negro humeando neblina oscura. Se rascó la cabeza, qué cosa más rara...

Tomó una semilla de muérdago y la colocó bajo el microscopio. Acercó más y más el ojo al lente y el lente al portaobjetos. Tanto el lente aumentador como el portaobjetos se rompieron dejando a Nightmare Moon atónita y molesta.

—Perfecto, le debo a Twilight un microscopio. ¿Qué más puede salir mal?

Siguió experimentando alimentada por su obsesión. Siguiendo el diagrama de un copo de nieve, tomó un pedazo de papel bastante doblado y con su magia hizo varios cortes esperando un resultado similar. Cuando desdobló el papel se encontró con el símbolo de la Mare en la Luna. Esto la estaba fastidiando y mucho.

Tomó una bomba del árbol de Hearts Warming Eve, la pulverizó y la puso sobre otro matraz. La substancia dentro de este se tornó inestable y soltó gases de colores.

—Qué interesante reacción. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERE DECIR? ¿ACASO SE BURLAN DE LA REINA DE LOS SUSTOS?

La voz retumbante de la frustración de Moon llamó la atención de Pip, quien recién había preparado una rica merienda. Ayudado por una polea que mandó a poner en la ventana de su cuarto, al bajó cuidadosamente y luego se arrojó al vacío. Pipsqueak era un muñeco de trapo relleno de hojas, por lo que no se hizo daño; eso sí: se descoció enterito. Con paciencia y gran habilidad se cosió de nuevo todas sus partes y se asomó al balcón de su amada. Nightmare de casualidad miró hacia fuera al chico que le hacía señas y con una gran sonrisa, realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con el buen Pip, subió la canasta que éste le ofrecía.

Una vez en sus cascos, abrió la botella que le ofrecían, un hermoso vapor tomó la forma de una mariposa y se desvaneció en el aire. Nightmare Moon volvió a sonreír y se asomó a la ventana en busca del joven, pero ya no estaba.

No importaba, por lo que regresó a sus experimentos. Mientras tanto, el joven Pipsqueak se apoyó contra una roja y porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer tomó una maleza del suelo y comenzó a jugar al viejo "Me quiere" "No me quiere".

Estaba por la mitad cuando ante él la maleza se tornó en un árbol de Hearts Warming Eve... y de pronto éste se prendió en llamas. Llamas negras y azules.

...

Los habitantes de Nightmare Town estaban preocupados. Últimamente su amada Reina no se encontraba del todo bien. Los hermanos Bat-Ponies fueron los que iniciaron el canto, al tiempo que huían del sol que nacía en el horizonte:

_¿Qué ocurre con Moon? ¿Qué ocurre con Moon?__  
__No se adonde ha ido, no se adonde ira.__  
_

Poni lobo:

_Con nadie quiere estar, solo se encerró__  
_

Señora Cake y sus hijos:

_En silencio está, ¿Algo le pasó?__  
__¿Qué ocurre con Moon? ¿Qué ocurre con Moon?_

Pipsqueak torció el gesto y miró hacia arriba. Dentro de su torre oscura, Nightmare Moon en su bata de laboratorio daba vueltas como una poseída, tenía grandes ojeras y su melena de la noche se mostraba sucia y desordenada:

_Doy mil vueltas a Hearts Warming Eve__  
__¿La comprenderé? No sé decir._

Comienza a hacer una cadena de dominós negros:

_Cuando las respuestas cercan están__  
__Cuando creo entenderlas se me van._

La cadena se rompe y todos los dominós caen.

_Y se escapan de mi comprensión_

En su furia, Nightmare usa su magia para reducir a cenizas los dominós:

_¡COMO NIEVE QUE DERRITE EL SOL!_

_Algo no me queda claro, aunque trato, trato y trato__  
__Como un espejismo más.__  
__Ahora lo veo, ahora se va__  
__¿Cuál es el fin? ¿Cuál es el fin?_

_La maldita Heats Warming Eve secretos tiene que contar.__  
__Con sus juguetes y color__  
__Me están matando de dolor.__  
_

_Son objetos nada más__  
__Pero algo tienen, algo más__  
__Y aunque no se bien que es.__  
__Mucho más y yo lo sé__  
_

Toma una muñeca la cual comienza a sacudir con su magia al tiempo que sus ojos se tornan más perversos que nunca:

_No sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer._

Deja de jugar con la mentada muñeca arrojándola a la jaula de Philamena:

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Nightmare vuela hacia su biblioteca y toma un libro al azar, por el cual pasa sus páginas con aire de seriedad y desesperación:

_Historias de Hearts Warming me las sé__  
__Los versos al derecho y al revés.__  
__También los villancicos aprendí__  
__Y aún no estoy muy seguro que entendí.__  
__Por más que la estudie no comprendí__  
__Porque esta tal Hearts Warming se siente así._

Preocupada por su ama, Philamena le acerca a Nightmare lo que cree que la animará: una vieja pintura de ella sonriendo perversamente en el pleno apogeo de la Nightmare Night. Nightmare Moon sonríe de pronto emocionada contemplando la pintura:

_O quizás es algo más sencillo de lo que creí__  
__Debe ser sencillo al fin.__  
_

Una visión aparece ante la demenciada Nightmare: la de ella vistiendo el vestido rojo y blanco de la dulce abuelita, ama de la Hearts Warming Eve:

_Por fin lo veo y claro que sí__  
__¡La respuesta está ante mí!__  
__Justo frente a mí...__Esta muy claro y ahora si__  
__Cual música de festival.__  
__No se ve pero es real.__  
__¡Aunque no yo pueda verla__  
__No por eso he de perderla!_

Nightmare vuela hacia su árbol de Heatrs Warming Eve y comienza a bailar usándolo cual su pareja de baile:

_Viendo bien Hearts Warming Eve,__  
__No es nada extraño ni especial.__  
__No veo por qué Hearts Warming Eve__  
__No pueda ser universal...__  
_

Loca de contento, la oscura alicornio toma con su magia una serie de luces de colores y con sus ojos llenos de gozo perverso, los coloca sobre una silla eléctrica a la cual le da toda la potencia, haciendo que las luces brillen a toda la potencia:

_Será la fiesta para mí__  
__Preparo la decoración.__  
__Me visto para la ocasión__  
__Manejare la situación__Mejoraré Hearts Warming Eve__  
__¡LA HARÉ MÁS GRANDE DE VERDAD!_

Abrió la puerta de su balcón de la torre oscura:

—¡ATENCIÓN! — Gritó a todo pulmón con su Voz Real.

Todo el pueblo se volvió aliviado, por lo visto su amada Reina había vuelto a la realidad.

—¡ESTE AÑO HEARTS WARMING EVE, ESTÁ A CARGO NUESTRO!

Siniestras carcajadas de aprobación llenaron todo Nightmare Town, el único que se mostraba remotamente preocupado era el bueno de Pip.

...

Twilight dio un pequeño bostezo mientras dirigía su silla de ruedas mágica hacia el cuarto de Pip:

—Te dejaré salir, pero sólo si prometes comportarte — dijo de mal humor al abrir la puerta. — ¡Pipsqueak! ¿Pipsqueak?

Gritó con furia.

—OTRA VEZ LO MISMO, ¡MALDITO MOCOSO!

...

Una gran fila de ponis espectro estaba al frente de la torre oscura de Nightmare esperando a que su Reina los llamara para asignarles su tarea de Hearts Warming Eve, siendo la que estaba en turno la orquesta de Octavia Filarmónica.

—Quiero que toquen algo como esto — dijo Nightmare levitando con su magia unos cascabeles y tocando un fragmento del "Jingle Bells".

Los espectros musicales se encogieron de hombros y a una señal de Octavia, comenzaron. Era la misma melodía; pero en un tono fúnebre y siniestro, muy del agrado de su Reina. Ella asintió amablemente.

—Muy bien, me gusta, me gusta. Sigan, dejen pasar...

Los hermanos Bat-Ponies llegaron ante su Reina, que tomó una muñeca bebé poni y se las mostró. Uno de ellos tocó la barriguita de la muñeca, que soltó una alegre risa infantil. El hermano mayor bufó.

—En serio, ¿qué clase de ruido es ese para un bebé?

—No te quejes, mejóralo — dijo fríamente Nightmare, no soportaba la negatividad.

—Considérelo hecho, Majestad — dijo otro de los hermanos inclinándose y caminando hacia otro lado.

Pipsqueak hacía fila como todos los demás cuando el chillido de una conocida silla de ruedas lo alertó y se ocultó tras la fuente de limo más cercana. La científica loca Twilight Sparkle avanzaba seria y silenciosa como era cuando estaba de mal humor.

—¡Doctora Twilight! — Llamó la alcaldesa. — ¡Su tarea de Hearts Warming Eve está lista! ¡Doctora Twilight!

La científica demente hizo avanzar su silla de ruedas mágicas, y una vez sintió a su creadora lejos; Pip salió. Demonios, esta vez parecía más molesta de lo normal. Y mientras, Nightmare Moon le mostraba a la científica la ilustración de la poni Santa Hooves en su trineo halado por renos.

—Doctora Twilight, necesito que me construya algo parecido. Estas criaturas se supones vuelan por los aires dándole a Santa Hooves una gran velocidad de vuelo. ¿Puede con la responsabilidad?

La doctora se rascó el cerebro y tras cerrar la tapa de su cráneo, sonrió amigablemente a su soberana.

—Su creación será de lo más sencillo.

Nightmare asintió de satisfacción y siguió llamando a su gente. Por suerte para Pipsqueak, su turno llegó cuando su creadora estaba ya lejos.

—¡Pip! — Dijo alegremente Nightmare Moon. — Justo a quien quería ver, verás amigo mío...

—Espera Nightmare, tengo algo importante que decir — dijo Pip ansioso. — Tuve la más horrible de las visiones...

—Pues que bueno, una o dos visiones horribles al día son el presagio de que algo maravilloso sucederá — felicitó Nightmare Moon. Después de todo era una monarca de pesadilla.

—No Nightmare, es sobre to Hearts Warming Eve. Había humo, y fuego y…

Nightmare le puso el casco sobre su boca a su amigo.

—Creo que tus pocioncitas te están afectando querido. Esa no es mi Hearts Warming Eve. Mi Hearts Warming Eve está llena de risas, alegría y… ¡esto!

Le mostró un diagrama de ella con su traje de Santa Hooves.

—Mi disfraz de Santa Hooves. Tengo que estar presentable, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué no escuchas a nadie más que a ti? — Saltó Pipsqueak con una venita en la sien. — Esto será un desastre, ¿me oyes? Un desastre.

—¿Desastre? Vamos Pip, sólo sigues el patrón — dijo Nightmare acercándole el boceto. — Blanco y rojo. ¿Captas, no Pip? Sólo confío en ti para lograr esta tarea.

Y sin escuchar a su amigo, lo apresuró a irse. Pipsqueak miró el boceto y luego suspiró. Claro que obedecería a su Reina y amada pero...

—Esto no va a terminar bien. Lo presiento.

La alcaldesa siguió llamando, cuando tres piedras tiradas por pequeñas resorteras casi la derriban. Furiosa miró por quién fue el responsable, su rostro girable se tornó en ira.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — Dijo mirando fijamente a las intrusas.

Tres potrillas zombi: una unicornio blanca vestida como bruja, una pegaso naranja vestida como diablilla y una poni terrestre amarillo claro vestida como esqueleto.

—¡Nightmare Moon nos llamó!

—Especialmente...

—¡A nosotras!

—¡Sweetie Belle!

—¡Apple Bloom!

—¡Scootaloo!

Sin poder creerlo, la alcaldesa miró muy preocupada a su Reina.

—Nightmare, son las chicas de Chrysalis.

—¡Ah, niñas, justo a quien quería ver! — Dijo Nightmare dándole la espalda a la alcaldesa y avanzando hacia las potrillas. —Durante cada Nightmare Night, nadie las supera en bromas. Verdaderas maestras de los sustos.

—¡Y pensábamos que no le agradábamos, Majestad! — Dijo Sweetie Belle.

—Tengo un proyecto para ustedes, cúmplanlo y su Reina las recompensará en grande — dijo Nightmare segura de sí misma pero cambiando su expresión jovial a una muy seria. — Nadie debe enterarse, ni un alma.

Las niñas asintieron enérgicamente mientras que Nightmare se acercó y comenzó a contarles su perverso plan. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y la niñas marcharon, pero antes de irse Nightmare las retuvo:

—Pero antes que se vayan, el detalle más importante.

Las niñas se volvieron.

—¡NO METAN A SU GRAN AMIGA LA REINA CHRYSALIS EN ESTO!

—¡Pero claro que no! — Saltó Apple Bloom.

—No, no, no, no... eso ni pensarlo mi Reina — dijo Scootaloo.

Sweetie no dijo nada, sólo le dedicó a Nightmare la más inocente de sus sonrisas. Como la Reina no tenía tiempo de andar analizando las verdaderas intenciones de nadie, las dejó ir sin ponerse a pensar en lo que se estaba metiendo. Mientras las tres potrillas se alejaron de la ciudad riendo maliciosamente. Cuando finalmente se aseguraron que nadie las seguía, rieron con fuerza y comenzaron sus perversos planes al tiempo al que subían hacia su casita club en un gran árbol al fondo de un bosque cercano al Nightamre Town:

¿_Atrapar a Santa Hooves?_

Saltó Scootaloo:

_Yo quiero hacerlo,_

Salta luego Apple Bloom:

_¡Yo también!_

Sweetie las golpeó a las dos con su sombrero de bruja:

_Moon nos dijo a las tres juntas.__  
__¡Juntas las tres, Cutie Mark Crusaders!__  
__¡Hasta la muerte, YEY!_

_Lalalalalalala__A__trapa a Santa Hooves, no la dejes ir__  
__lo pescamos y después mándala a dormir_

Dentro de su hogar, Sweetie tomó una paleta de su alforja y la colocó sobre una pequeña jaula en el suelo mientras un insecto incauto se acercaba mientras ella se relamía de gozo y excitación:

_Hay primer que traer la trampa__  
__donde ha de caber, cuando venga__  
__husmeando, jalaré la reja y va a caer_

Efectivamente, el insecto entró a la jaula en busca de la golosina pero en lugar de obtenerla, Sweetie cerró con violencia la puerta y luego arrojó la jaula a Apple Bloom, que preparaba una especie de marinado para el insecto:

_Se me ocurre algo mejor__  
__para atrapar a la abuelita, __  
__porque no cocinarlo bien,__  
__muy bien sazonadita..._

Sacó al insecto del extraño marinado y arrojó la jaula a Scootaloo, que estaba parada junto a una especie de tubería adornada con un tétrico y extraño rostro como de monstruo:

_Y luego a Santa Hooves__  
__vamos a enterrar. Allá abajo no tendrá__  
__mucho de qué hablar__..._

_Después la Reina Chrysalis ya, __  
__se encargara de lo demás.__  
__Al ver tan gorda a la abuelita__  
__¡la comerá enterita!__ ¡YEY!_

El insecto pronto se vio en un extraño lugar, rodada de todo tipo de máquinas de casino. Estaba desorientado, no entendía lo que sucedía; hasta que una sombra como poni insecto gigantesco apareció y se abalanzó contra el bicho. Finalmente la jaula fue devuelta a las Crusaders por donde vino.

Scootaloo, contenta sacó un gran cañón medieval de un armario:

_Yo propongo usar cañones__  
__apuntarlos bien y así__  
__con tres buenos cañonazos__  
__Santa Hoove se hace pedazos_

Apple Bloom negó con la cabeza:

_No seas tonta, si se rompe__  
__en pequeñas piececitas__  
__y perdemos unas poquitas, __  
__MOON NOS MATA DE VERITAS_

_Atrapa a Santa Hooves_

_Échala al costal__  
__tíralo al océano pues,__  
__no podrá gritar__  
__porque la Reina Chrysalis __  
__es lo más mala de aquí._

_Si te la llegas a topar...__  
__TRATA DE ESCAPAR, ¡YEY!_

_Qué gran sorpresa va a tener__  
__al ver a la de rojo esa__  
__quizás nos haga de comer__  
__¡Tarántulas con miel, YEY!_

_Somos sus secuaces,__  
__la tratamos de ayudar__  
__queremos complacerla__  
__y no nos puede ir mal_.

Sweetie provocó a sus amigas:

_¿Por qué tan tontas son las dos?_

Apple Bloom protestó:

_¡Yo no soy tonta!_

Scootaloo se dispuso a pelear:

_¿Y tú qué?__  
_

Sweetie Belle:

_Calla_

Apple Bloom:

_Cállate__  
_

De nuevo Sweetie:

_Se me ocurre algo más:__  
__una idea genial, ¡lo sé!__  
__En un mensaje llegará__  
__un regalito para el__la_

_Y dentro de la caja, pues__  
__las tres nos escondemos, y__  
__después que la vieja la reciba__  
__un susto le daremos, ¡YEY!_

De nuevo las tres juntas, aprobando la idea de Sweetie:

_Atrapa a Santa Hooves, __  
__úntala con miel__  
__trae las abejitas y__  
__que lo piquen bien._

_Atrapa a Santa Hooves__  
__hazlo por tu honor__  
__luego Chrysalis se, __  
__come a la viejita_

_Atrapa a Santa Hooves__  
__hazlo de una vez__  
__ponlo en una jaula y lo__  
__cuelgas del revés_

Las tres Crusaders se alejaron en la oscuridad en medio de una siniestra pero infantil risa; pero pronto una risa mucho más maligna acalló las de ellas. La sombra de una poni insecto se proyectó en la lejanía:

—Así que santa Hooves... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

...

Pip terminó su trabajo de vestir a Nightmare Moon con su traje rojo y blanco, lista para la ocasión tan especial que esperaba su gente.

—No pareces tú misma Nightmare, por favor...

—Yo sé que no — dijo Nightmare admirándose en el reflejo de su antigua armadura, colgada en un rincón.

—Por favor Nightmare, recuerda que eres la Reina de los Sustos — dijo Pip arrojándole a su amiga un retrato de ella vistiendo su temible armadura.

Nightmare, desesperada pero no molesta, rompió violentamente la pintura, traía recueros dolorosos de una triste época pasada.

—¡Eso se acabó! Me siento mucho mejor ahora...

Pip torció el gesto y siguió trabajando con preocupación cuando el alegre llamado de las potras llamó su atención:

—¡La tenemos su Majestad, la tenemos! — anunciaron las Crusaders.

—Muéstrenmela — dijo Nightmare mirando al tembloroso costal.

Orgullosas de sí mismas, las niñas abrieron el costal de la cual salió una poni pegaso color crema con una bella crin rosa y ojos azules; vestida con una linda capucha de conejito. Temblorosa y temerosa miró a todos lados. De casualidad por ahí pasaba Applejack, una poni zombi con un hacha clavada en su cráneo y una Cutie Mark de tres calaveras.

—¡Coneja! — Dijo estúpidamente (el hacha en el cerebro le daba problemas a veces)  
Fluttershy, la poni vestida de conejo gritó y se escondió de vuelta al saco, temblando más que antes.

Nigthmare se armó de paciencia, últimamente estaba practicando bastante eso.

—No es ¡SANTA HOOVES! — Gritó con su Voz Real.

Las tres niñas se encogieron del miedo.

—Pero hicimos lo que nos pediste — dijo Sweetie.

—Entramos por la puerta — se defendió Scootaloo.

—¿Cuál de todas? Hay más de una — dijo Nightmare avanzando amenazadoramente y tomando una galleta de Hearts Warming Eve que había en un frasco cercano, una galleta con forma de árbol de Hearts Warming. — Santa Hooves está detrás de la puerta que tiene esta forma.

Apple Bloom golpeó a sus dos compañeras.

—¡Se los dije!

Comenzaron a pelear, haciendo que Nightmare tuviera que intervenir.

—¡YA BASTA!

Las tres niñas se quedaron temblando en un rincón.

—Regresen a esta niña a su casa y discúlpense con ella. ¡Y NO VUELVAN A MENOS QUE TENGAN A LA VERDADERA SANTA HOOVES!

Las tres niñas asintieron y salieron huyendo de ahí mientras Nightmare regresaba a que Pip le cosiera su traje. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Los días pasaban y todos los habitantes de Nightmare Town estaban emocionados con la idea de esta nueva fiesta. Ellos vivían y respiraban por la Nightmare Night, y pensar que hubiera otra fiesta dedicada a los sustos, según ellos, era algo en verdad maravilloso. Comenzaron a hacer sus preparativos cantando alegremente:

_¡Por fin! ¡Por fin!__  
__Preparamos, la Hearts Warming._

La alcaldesa recorriendo el pueblo con un pequeño carrito:

_Estos días preparamos Hearts Warming Eve._

Applejack, el bufón oscuro y otro zombie:

_Los niños se sorprenderán__  
__Y esta vez, que susto tendrán._

Gemelos Cake mutilando juguetes de Nightmare Town:

_Preparamos__  
__Sus regalos__  
__A los potros..._

Sombra y su compañero brujo mezclando una poción oscura en un gran caldero, de donde emerge un poni marino, de laguna negra:

_Hay que darles diversión__  
__Recordaran esta ocasión.__  
__Cantemos todos la canción__  
__Celebraremos.__  
__¡La Hearts Warming, la Hearts Warming!_

Hermanos Bat-ponies construyendo una especie de juguete infernal:

_Un ratón ni araña si son__  
__Muy buena opción__  
__Con un listón.__..._

Entra en escena Snails:

_¡Que susto tendrán!__  
__¡Todos usan sus talentos y demás__  
__Para la Hearts Warming Eve!__  
_

Un poni lobo señala hacia la torre oscura de Nightmare, de la cual acaba de emerger su Reina vistiendo por fin su traje de Santa Hooves:

—¡Ahí está Nightmare Moon!

Emocionada la Reina de los Sustos comienza a cantar:

_Jamás creí que fuera así__  
__Lo que soñé, ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

En un rincón la Mane-Iac se encontraba usando su cabello poseído tomando un ratón, aplastándolo y luego inflándolo cual globo de feria para finalmente colocarlo en la cabeza de su modelo, un zombi que chorreaba alguna porquería:

_Se sorprenderán con mi gran genio__  
__¡Ve como cambio a este ratón__  
__En un sombrero de ocasión!_

Nightmare no puede evitar acercarse y darle una amistosa palmada en la espalda a la Mane-Iac con un tono bastante afectuoso:

_Te felicito en especial__  
__Por el sombrero tan genial.__  
__Mas con un murciélago frutal,__  
__Más adecuado quedara.__  
_

La Reina siguió recorriendo su pueblo en busca de más cosas que corregir y/o felicitar para que sus súbditos estuvieran contentos. Encontró a una poni diablo colocar una porquería en una pequeña caja de regalo, curiosamente con forma de sarcófago:

_¡Ey! No, no, no. Así no es__  
__No puede ser un buen presente.__  
__Lleva muerto más de un mes__  
__Trate con uno más reciente.__  
__Trate usted, otra vez_.

Todo el pueblo cantaba emocionado, era lo más excitante que jamás había ocurrido desde el surgimiento de la primera Nightmare Night:

_Todos juntos, hoy aquí__  
__Ahora sí haremos Hearts Warmin Eve._

En ambos países extraños: Nightmare Town y la villa de Hearts Warming Eve los días pasaban mientras todos los habitantes se esforzaban al máximo para crear una perfecta noche, una de sustos y otra de corazones cálidos. Incluso la temible científica loca Twilight Sparkle le dio vida a los renos voladores (grandes y horrilbles esqueltos) para que Nightmare Moon cruzara el firmamento, y luego se puso a trabajar en un proyecto propio: una especie de reptil verde y morado.

_¡Por fin!, ¡Por fin!__  
__¡ES NUESTRA!__Preparamos la Hearts Warming, lalala__  
__Ya va a llegar, hay que esperar__  
__Y al cementerio celebrar.__  
__Y cuando la luna veas brillar__  
__Podrás gritar:  
__¡FELIZ HEARTS WARMING EVE!_

_¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

Todo estaba listo, incluso el traje de Santa Hooves que su amigo especial Pip había hecho para ella. Nightmare Moon estaba más satisfecha que nunca.

Por otro lado, en la pacífica aldea de Hearts Warming Eve una dulce anciana observaba una lista de regalos:

—Veamos, Diamond Tiara... ¡mala! Rumble, sí, él ha sido bueno. Silver Spoon, ¡mala! Featherweight, bueno. Bueno, Bueno, malo… Bueno, Bueno. Vaya, este año apenas si hay niños malos.

Fue entonces cuando tocaron la puerta. La dulce anciana tomó un sorbo de chocolate y fue a abrir la puerta.

—¿Diga? Ya saben que si no es súper importante no vengan a...

Eran tres potrillas.

—¡Dulce o truco!

—¿Eh?

Las Crusaders se lanzaron sobre Santa Hooves. Ahora todo estaba hecho, era el momento de llevarla al Nightmare Town.

* * *

**Este fic se destaca por su ausencia de creatividad, sólo en hacer modificaciones varias a las canciones de la película, pero en serio, me encanta y es necesaria para mi fic CRISIS EN LAS EQUESTRIAS INFINITAS. Espero les haya gustado y ya saben:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. 03: Amigo mío por favor

**03: Amigo mío por favor**

Todo Nightmare Town estaba de lo más animado, sólo hablaban de la nueva festividad encontrada por su Reina y cómo ésta cambiaría las cosas en su monótona vida. ¡Dos fiestas atemorizantes en lugar de una! ¿Por qué nadie les dijo desde un principio?

Y estaban en plena actividad alrededor de su Reina cuando tres alegres vocecillas llamaron la atención de todos:

—¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! ¡Ahora sí la tenemos! — Gritaron las Crusaders saltando ante Nigthmare Moon con el saco tembloroso con ellas.

Nightmare, vistiendo su traje de Santa Hooves se acercó.

—Más les vale haberlo hecho bien esta vez — dijo Nightmare Moon preparándose para la sorpresa que le darían a la dulce abuela.

Las Crusaders abrieron el saco revelando el dulce de la anciana, vestida con un el vestido de terciopelo rojo con detalles blancos. La buena mujer soltó un grito de espanto cuando vio que estaba rodeada de temibles criaturas como ponis, pero que en realidad eran mucho más siniestros. Y lo que realmente la sorprendió fue la alicornio negra vistiendo un traje muy parecido al suyo.

—¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? — Preguntó asustada Santa Hooves.

Nightmare, con la mejor de sus sonrisas corrió a estrecharle el casco.

—Es un gusto, señorita Hooves. No sabe cuánto esperaba conocerla. Mi nombre es Nightmare Moon y vengo a decirle que no tiene que preocuparse por nada este año. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de Hearts Warming Eve, así que tómese esto como… ¡unas merecidas vacaciones! ¿Qué le parece?

Santa Hooves parecía desconcertada.

—¿Vacaciones? ¿Justo en Hearts Warming Eve?

—Sí, no se preocupe. Todo está en buenos cascos.

—Pero esto no puede ser — dijo Santa Hooves.

Nightmare Moon le hizo una seña a las Crusaders para que se la llevaran, no sin antes tomar su gorro, pues se daba cuenta que eso le faltaba al perfecto trabajo hecho por Pipsqueak. Entonces las niñas se la llevaron riendo siniestra/alegremente.

—¡Y asegúrense que esté muy cómoda! — Dijo ella, para luego volver a verse en un gran espejo. — ¿En qué iba yo? Ah, ¡sí! ¡JOJOJO JAJAJAJAJAJA JO!

Mientras tanto, las niñas ya se habían alejado lo suficiente para que Nightmare no las oyera, algo vital para su maligno plan:

—¿Y a dónde la llevamos? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle con fingida ingenuidad.

—¡Con Chrysalis por supuesto! — Dijo Scootaloo. — En todo Nightmare Town no hay lugar más cómodo que su guarida, y su majestad dijo que la pusiéramos cómoda, ¿no?

—¡Sí, tienes razón!

Reanudaron su marcha. Pero pronto se escuchó una protesta viniendo del saco:

—¡Esperen por favor! ¿No han escuchado de la paz en Equestria y los ponis de buena voluntad?

—¡NO! — Corearon las tres y siguieron su camino.

…

Pip regresó a la tenebrosa biblioteca que llamaba hogar pero se encontró algo que no llegó a esperarse jamás: la doctora trabajaba en una nueva creación, un reptil verde y morado; algo así como un pequeño dragón al cual también le había agregado una bisagra para abrirle la cabeza. Lo hizo y luego la misma unicornio demente se arrancó la mitad del cerebro y la colocó sobre su nueva creación:

—Tú superaras a ese malagradecido de Pipsqueak en cada sentido. Hablaremos de muchas cosas, ¡cosas que valdrán la pena!

Pip torció el gesto y desapareció del lugar, esto era algo para que no pudo prepararse.

…

Las Crusaders empujaban a la rechoncha Santa Hooves a través del conducto que conducía a la guarida de Chrysalis.

—¡Está demasiado gorda! — Dijo Scoots frustrada.

—No es cierto — dijo Apple Bloom empujando con más fuerza. — Si entra por las chimeneas, entrará por aquí.

Finalmente entró y cayó caóticamente a la guarida del temible ser. No podía creerlo, ¿en dónde estaba? Unas sombras aterradoras se levantaban amenazadoramente a su alrededor. Un murciélago frutal, o más bien el esqueleto de uno de éstos extendió sus alas. Pronto la estancia se iluminó cuando unas máquinas como de casino se encendieron de pronto, revelando una gigantesca poni insecto con un cuerno chueco y alas de mosca en la espalda:

_Bien, bien, bien.__  
__¿Qué hay por aquí?__  
__¡Santa Hooves! Aajuu!__  
__¡Qué miedo da!__  
__¿Así que tú eres aquel del quien hablan?__  
__Jajaja__  
_

La poni insecto se puso a bailar alrededor de la aterrada Santa Hooves:

_Es broma, es broma_  
_No puede ser mejor._  
_La miro bien, no puede ser_  
_¿Qué tipo es la viejita?_  
_Es vieja, es fea y yo no sé qué es peor._  
_Voy a explotar de risa_  
_Traigan pronto algún doctor._

entonces ella se puso a bailar con Santa Hooves, a pesar que ésta estaba atada:

_Cuando a Chrysalis tú ves__  
__Te tienes que cuidar.__  
__Camina con cuidado pues__  
__Conmigo te va mal.__Si tiemblas ya de miedo__  
__En esta ocasión.__  
__Sabrás que no hay remedio__  
__Si escuchas mi canción_

El monstruo se vuelve hacia unos esqueletos de murciélagos frutales:

_¡Ohhh wow!_

Ellos responden:

_¡Ohhh wow!_

Luego a un grupo de esqueletos que estaban en una prensa gigante:

_¡Ohhh wow!_

Ellos responden:

_¡Ohhh wow!_

Finamente a otro grupo de esqueletos colgados de la pared:

_¡Ohhh wow!_

Ellos responden:

_¡Ohhh wow!_

_¡Yo soy __Chrysalis, Ha!_

En su baile demente, Chrysalis arrojó a Santa Hooves sobre una plataforma, mientras unas tragamonedas gigantes con forma de robots se acercaron a disparar. Santa Hooves frunció el entrecejo y trató de parecer desafiante:

_Libérame o enfrentaras__  
__Terribles consecuencias.__  
__Los potros ya me esperan__  
__Y tú agotas mi paciencia.__  
_

Por suerte para ella, Chrysalis se lo tomó a chiste y la recogió justo antes que las balas de las tragamonedas la tocaran:

_¡Ja! Que risa, que risa.__  
__¿Acaso escucho bien?__  
__La loca cree que va a vivir__  
__Después de lo que haré.__Me muero de risa__  
__Tú tienes gran humor.__  
__Si ahora me permites__  
__Ya viene lo mejor_

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? — Preguntó Santa Hooves aun con el entrecejo fruncido pero con un claro tono de miedo en su voz.

— No quiero arruinar la sorpresa — respondió malvadamente Chrysalis.

Lo siguiente que supo Santa Hoove es que todo el suelo se iluminó mostrando que era en realidad una gigantesca ruleta. No podía creerlo, y mientras Chrysalis agitaba los dados alegremente y los arrojaba:

_¡Ohhh! los dados me fascinan y__  
__Los juegos de apostar__  
__Y soy no hay ves que no haga trampa, pues__  
__Yo siempre he de ganar.__Si siempre prefiero admitiré__  
__Si hay vidas que jugar__  
__La mía no por ser quien soy__  
__La tuya perderás_

La insecto gigante colocó un gancho unido a una larga cuerda justo por las ataduras de Santa Hooves elevándola del suelo. La viejita trató de defenderse:

_Ya suéltame o si no__  
__Tu crimen se castigará_

Chrysalis se relamió los labios encantada con todo el asunto:

_Caramba, ¡qué pena!__  
__No entiendes mi canción.__  
__¿No ves que tu problema__  
__Ya no tiene solución?_

Se acercó amenazadoramente a Santa Hooves:

_Atiende, escucha__  
__¿A dónde crees que vas?__  
__Te lo dice aquí Chrysalis:__  
__De aquí jamás te iras_

Y finalmente llegó la gran noche, cuando por fin pudieran celebrar la Hearts Warming Eve. Todo el pueblo esperaba alrededor de la Torre oscura de su Reina, sobre la cual ya habían colocado el trineo que la doctora Sparkle hizo para ella. Y finalmente salió, vistiendo ese hermoso traje rojo que le confeccionó el bueno de Pip, quien se limitaba a esconderse en un rincón. Tenía un mal presentimiento, en el fondo; muy en el fondo de su pequeño corazón sabía que todo aquello terminaría mal; así que no hablaba con nadie y observaba impotente cómo la alcaldesa comenzaba su discurso que preparó para :

—Tú nuestro orgullo, tú nuestra gloria. Tu figura sobre el cielo una visión infernal y…

Pip ya no pudo escuchar más, corriendo con todo el poder de sus patas de trapo penetró a la biblioteca oscura de Twilight y sustrajo lo que necesitaba: un frasco de jugo de niebla.

—Lo siento Nightmare pero debo salvarte de ti misma — se dijo mientras corría de vuelta a la plaza, en donde la alcaldesa seguía con su interminable discursito:

—Porque sólo tú causas tantos gritos en la noche y…

Todos se estaban durmiendo del aburrimiento, así que Pip aprovechó la oportunidad y vació toda la botella sobre la fuente de limo. Poco a poco una neblina densa y asquerosa color verde comenzó a elevarse mientras todos seguían durmiéndose con la palabrería de la alcaldesa. Todas menos Nightmare que sonreía de lo más orgullosa. Pero entonces sucedió, la oscura soberana se dio cuenta que la neblina subía cada vez más.

—¡Cállate un momento! — Le pidió a la alcaldesa en cuanto notó lo que ocurría.

Los habitantes de Nightmare Town levantaron la cabeza. ¿Su soberana por fin se había aburrido de la palabrería sin sentido de la alcaldesa? Ella muy preocuada gritó:

—¡NO! CON ESTA NEBLINA NO PODREMOS VER POR DÓNDE IREMOS. ¡LA HEARTS WARMING EVE SE HA ARRUINADO!

Lamentos y más lamentos; y un solo gemido de alivio. Se había acabado por fin todo este sinsentido, ¿o no?

Nightmare deprimida, se sentó al borde de la fuente mientras los gemelos Cake suspiraban:

—Ahí va la Hearts Warming Eve.

Un chillido reclamó su atención.

—No Philamena, ahora no…

La fénix fantasma volvió a chillar haciendo que su dueña la mirara. Su cuerpo de fuego espectral brillaba con toda intensidad, ¿qué no lo veía? ¡Esa era la solución!

Loca de contento, Nightmare gritó:

—¡A la cabeza del grupo Philamena! Tu cuerpo iluminará el camino.

La alegría retornó al pueblo así como abandonaba a Pip, que se alejó del alegre ambiente. Sabía en su interior que esto iba a salir terriblemente mal; pero también quería que su amada fuera feliz y por eso no hizo nada por detenerla cuando finalmente la vio perderse en la noche con su escalofriante risa:

—¡JOJOJO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JO!

El joven muñeco de trapo, torció el gesto.

—Adiós Nightmare, mi querida Nightmare. Espero equivocarme en mi predicción.

Pip caminó perdido entre sus pensamientos mientras la banda de Octavia tocaba uno de sus éxitos, una de tantas marchas fúnebres. Sin poderse contener, inspirado por la música, Pip comenzó su lamento:

_Presiento que algo va ocurrir__  
__una tragedia__  
__va a llegar__  
__y aunque con Moon__  
__deseo estar,__  
__creo que algo malo__  
__va a pasar.__  
__Tengo una extraña sensación_

Se topó contra una reja contra la cual suspiró con pesar:

_Ella no lo nota,__  
__me vuelve loco…__  
__¿Cuándo sabrá, lo que yo siento aquí?__Yo ya no sé__  
__qué es lo que debo hacer__  
__No sé_

_ya qué sucederá__  
__en donde todo acabara._

Un gato en el tejado corrió a acurrucarse contra Pip, que lo acarició con ternura mientras seguía mirando hacia el vacío absorto en su melancolía:

_¡Cuánto quiero_

_Con ella estar!__  
__Y ser su compañero fiel__Por más que pienso en__  
__mis__sentimientos__  
__y lo que siento__Será mejor__  
__que no le haga saber__  
__lo que yo siento aquí_

Pero lejos de sentir esta misma melancolía, Nightmare pronto salió de los límites de su Reino y se adentró al resto de Equestria mientras los renos-esqueleto de la profesora Twilight llevaban los regalos que repartiría entre todos los pequeños ponis del mundo; su Majestad por supuesto que volaba por su cuenta. Estaba feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz. Riendo de alegría y demencia, entró a la primera casa en donde un chiquillo acampaba junto al árbol de Hearts Warming esperando la llegada de Santa Hooves.

—¡Santa! — Gritó alegremente levantándose y corriendo hacia la viejita, pero se sorprendió al ver a la alicornio negra en su lugar. — ¿Santa?

—Jojojo, feliz Hearts Warming Eve pequeño. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Este, yo…

El potro desvió la mirada, pero no le importó gran cosa a Nightmare que le dio un lindo paquete, o bien, lo considerado lindo por los habitantes de Nightmare Town.

—En fin, tengo un regalo especial para ti. ¡Disfrútalo!

El pequeño se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras la alicornio negra salía volando alegremente. Entonces los padres del pequeño bajaron también.

—¿Qué te trajo Santa, Snails?

Él abrió el paquete mostrando una cabeza encogida. Gritó de miedo y sus padres también; la cabeza por su parte rio a grandes carcajadas.

El terror apenas estaba comenzando

Nightmare saltaba de casa en casa, entrando de chimenea en chimenea depositando los regalos creados por su gente para que los alegres potrillos los abrieran; pero al hacerlo las temibles construcciones de los ciudadanos de Nightmare Town los atacaban como las monstruosidades que eran, persiguiendo a potros y a ponis crecidos que hacían todo lo que podían para controlar el pánico. Grito tras grito, susto tras susto; y Nightmare sólo podía decir:

—¡DE NADA! ¡SEAN TODOS FELICES!

Siguió su gran catástrofe de Hearts Warming Eve pensando que en verdad realizaba buenas obras como se suponía en esas fechas debía ser; pero sólo conseguía el terror fiel a su naturaleza de Reina de los Sustos. Y mientras la guardia trataba de satisfacer las demandas de ayuda en las que los ponis aseguraban que eran atacados por regalos de Hearts Warming Eve.

—¡Lo sabemos! ¡Lo sabemos! Una alicornio, sí, sí, las autoridades están movilizándose.

Un predicador sonó su campana recorriendo las calles anunciando lo que ocurría:

—_¡Atención! Estamos recibiendo noticias de todos los rincones de Equestria! Una impostora se está haciendo pasar por Santa Hooves, trayendo el horror a estas bellas fiestas._

A través de un encantamiento que Sombra colocó sobre su caldero, todos los habitantes de Nightmare Town celebraron lo que escucharon. Estaban tan emocionados que sólo Pip pudo oír el resto:

—Las autoridades ya se están movilizando, listas para acabar con la autora de este atroz crimen.

Pip lo sabía, se levantó rápidamente.

—¡Se acabó, voy por Santa Hooves!

Y fiel a su instinto, corrió hacia la guarida de las Crusaders. Las conocía desde siempre y tenía el presentimiento que algo realmente malo iba a ocurrir si no actuaba pronto. Se asomó por una reja y efectivamente vio a la monstruosa Chrysalis fastidiando a Santa Hooves con sus juegos macabros: había atado a Hooves a una camilla de metal frente a un gran caldero en el cual pensaba cocinarla.

—¿Te gusta apostar, Santa Hooves?

Arrojó los dados, que dieron un par de doces.

—¿Sólo eso? — Gritó usando su magia para rodar los dados.

Y con gran habilidad comenzó a halar la cuerda haciendo que la camilla de Santa Hooves se inclinara más y más hacia el amenazador caldero. Todo se miraba perdido. Entonces un casco llamó directamente la atención de la viejita.

Miró hacia arriba, y vio a una especie de muñeco de trapo sin cascos con relleno de hojas que le hacía señas:

—Voy a sacarla de aquí.

Por otro lado una cosa llamó la atención de Chrysalis: un casco de un fuerte semental haciendo flexiones mostrándole cuán fuerte era. Chrysalis no pudo resistirse y se acercó moviéndose seductoramente.

—Hola músculos, ¿qué te trae a los dominios de la gran Chrysalis?

Le comenzó a hacer mimos a la pata de semental mientras que los cascos frontales de Pip terminaron por liberar a Santa Hooves y se preparaba para escapar, pero en ese momento el truco de Pip dejó de funcionar mostrándole a Chrysalis que sólo era una pata con la que estaba coqueteando.

—¿Qué? ¿Intentaron engañarme a mí? — Gritó hecha una furia.

Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver cómo su prisionera escapaba ayudada por Pip. Estaba furiosa, así que los atrajo a ambos con su magia, esta se la iban a pagar muy caro.

…

Y en los cielos de Equestria Nightmare seguía repartiendo felicidad, cuando un rayo de magia de unicornio llamó su atención, causando una pequeña detonación cerca suyo.

—¡CELEBRAN! ¡CELEBRAN PHILAMENA, CELEBRAN!

El ave chilló alegremente, pero más y más detonaciones de magia le hicieron comprender la verdad-

—¡TRATAN DE DERRIBARNOS! RÁPIDO PHILAMENA, ACELERA, YO HARÉ OTRO TANTO

Y efectivamente, volaron más rápido junto con los renos esqueleto de la doctora, pero seis detonaciones a la vez la tomaron por sorpresa haciéndola caer al vació. Nightmare Moon estaba perdida.

…

Todos los habitantes del Nightmare Town observaron horrorizados la pérdida de su soberana y sollozaron para sus adentros. La alcaldesa tornó su cabeza a la expresión agónica y fea cuando estaba deprimida y dejó escapar lágrimas negras.

—Sabía que esto de la Hearts Warming Eve era una mala idea, lo sentía en mi corazón…

Y sin más se puso a recorrer el pueblo con su vehículo para asegurarse que todos escucharan lo que ocurrió:

—¡Terribles, terribles noticias amigos! Han hecho pedazos a nuestra amada majestad…

Ni modo, el deber era el deber.

…

Nightmare cayó irónicamente en un cementerio, justo entre las alas de un mausoleo con una estatua de pegaso encima. Tenía la ropa de Santa Hooves destrozada y toda ella estaba cubierta de quemaduras. Philamena picoteó ligeramente a su dueña para que despertara. Ella la miró melancólicamente y lloró de decepción observando los despojos que estaban a su alrededor, era todo lo que quedó de su bello proyecto.:

_Que desastre... Que desastre...__  
__No pensé... Me cegué...__  
__Yo no sé__  
__qué logre...__  
_

_Muy mal... Muy mal...__  
__Acabé la Hearts Warming Eve...__Qué desastre… Qué desastre...__  
__Muy lejos ir quisiera y que__  
__nunca me encontraran__  
__¡Polvo y ya! y un refrán:__  
__Aquí murió Nightmare Moon…_

Philamena revoloteaba alrededor de su dueña sin saber qué hacer para consolarla.

_Pero nunca busque este resultado…__  
__¡Nunca!__  
__Y nadie jamás me comprendió__  
__¡¿PERO CÓMO?!__  
__Yo todo lo que quise fue brindarles lo mejor,__  
__¡Pero todo fue tan sólo un gran error!__  
_

Nightmare se paró de repente, ahora mucho más animada y retomado su vigor de siempre:

_Bueno, ¿qué más da?__  
__Al menos lo intenté__  
__bien o mal de alguna forma lo logré.__  
__Por un momento ¡Sí! Al firmamento fui__  
__y así grandes historias se dirán de mí_

Philamina gorjeó emocionada al ver a su dueña de regreso.

_Y por Hearts Warming Eve, retomé mi vigor;__  
__al probar su calor__  
__me sentí mejor.__  
__Y yo ¡MOON! Una Reina al fin,_

_¡Pues sí!__  
__¡YO REINO NIGHTMARE NIGHT!_

Con su poderosa magia, tornó el descosido traje de Santa Hooves en su vieja armadura azul. Su muy querida armadura azul.

_No puedo esperar__  
__que venga Nightmare Night. __  
__Se me ocurren mil ideas,__  
__¡nuevos sustos hasta el fin!__  
__No esperarán las cosas que les voy a _preparar

….

Philamena le acercó el gorro de Santa Hooves:

—Tienes razón Philamea, primero tenemos que arreglar las cosas. Vamos por Santa Hooves.

Dicho esto se introdujo al panteón más cercano. Estaba lista para lo que fuera.

…

Amarrados en la misma camilla de acero, Pipsqueak y Santa Hooves trataban de liberarse de la temible Chrysalis quien seguía arrojando los dados y halando la palanca el número de veces que indicaban los dados. Era una tortura lenta y aterradora, pero eso era lo que más disfrutaba el insecto. Estaba de excelente humor. Y ahora sólo faltaba un poco más.

—Una vuelta y tendré lo que quiero — canturreó ella.

Arrojó los dados: dos.

—¿Sólo eso? — Se encolerizo ella arrojando los dados con fuerza a la pared, que rebotaron y le dieron: — ¡Ah! Once. Tengo el premio mayor señores, así que por favor no olviden recomendar este servicio a sus amigos.

Dicho esto, comenzó a mover la palanca. Pip la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Espera a que Moon se entere, te arrepentirás bicho raro!

Chrysalis torció el gesto al oír el nombre de la Reina, pero entonces la alcanzó el pregón de la alcaldesa:

—¡Pésimas noticias amigos y amigas! La Reina Nightmare Moon ha muerto ya!

Entonces Chrysalis rio cruelmente mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes en el pobre Pipsqueak.

—Y dime, muñequito de trapo, ¿quién es esa Moon de la que tanto hablas?

Siguió halando la palanca deleitándose con el terror de sus víctimas.

Arriba las Crusaders observaban el espectáculo, cuando una sombra espectral de alicornio se alzó tras ellas. Temblando, se voltearon.

Nightmare les mostró sus colmillos y luego se teletransportó con su magia.

Abajo Chrysalis esperaba escuchar el chapoteo cuando cayeran sus víctimas a su caldero, pero nada. Confundida se asomó. Los colmillos de Nightmare la recibieron.

—¿Qué tal te va, Chrysalis?

Ella retrocedió asustada.

—N… Night… ¡Nightmare! ¿No estabas muerta?

—Andaba de parranda — dijo ella rodeándose de una poderosa aura mágica.

Chrisalis entonces se ayudó de sus alas para ponerse frente a un botón, que accionó encendiendo todas las máquinas de su casino de la muerte. Las tragamonedas se acercaron y trataron de derribar a Nightmare, quien desvió las balas con su magia.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR A MIS AMIGOS DE ESA MANERA? — Retumbó su poderosa voz.

Chrysalis trató otro intento desesperado, activando varias cuchillas mecánicas a lo largo de toda la plataforma en la que estaban paradas; pero Nightmare no andaba para bromas y las paralizó a todas con su magia. Finalmente atrapó a Chrysalis con ésta y con sus ojos brillando de ira, comenzó a concentrar su magia sobre ella.

Pronto Chrysalis se mostró tal cual era: un millón de pequeños insectos unidos en un solo gran poni insecto. Con la magia de Nightmare Moon, los insectos se separaron y corrieron a todas direcciones mientras el del centro, una tijereta sólo gritaba:

—¡Mis bichos! ¡Mis bichos!

Santa Hooves aplastó a la molestia acabando así con la temible Chrysalis. Nightmare bajó la cabeza mientras le ofrecía de regreso su gorrito.

—Créame que lo siento mucho señorita Hooves. Arruiné su alegre fiesta.

Ella la fulminó con la mirada y luego haló a Pipsqueak ante Nightmare.

—Quiero que escuches bien, loca. La próxima vez que se te ocurra robarle la fiesta a otra, escúchalo a él primero. Es el único con medio cerebro en este lugar. ¡Pst, alicornios y bichos desarrolados!

Se fue volando.

—¿CREE QUE ESTEMOS A TIEMPO DE ARREGLARLO TODO? — Gritó Nightmare.

—¡Claro! ¿Por quién me tomas?

Nightmare sonrió por un tiempo pero luego se volvió a Pip.

—Pip, ¿qué rayos hacías aquí?

El chico torció el gesto.

—Lo siento Nightmare, pero no podía quedarme de cascos cruzados mientras tú hacías una estupidez que podría costarte la vida. Yo…

—¿Querías ayudarme?

El chico desvió la mirada mientras que Nightmare entendía por fin. Eso era lo que tanto buscaba, no necesitaba la Hearts Warming Eve, necesitaba a…

—Pip, no me había dado cuenta que tú…

Una voz conocida, la de la alcaldesa, los interrumpió mientras la yegua les extendía una escalera.

—¡Su alteza! ¡Qué bueno que esté con vida!

Sin más, ella ayudó a subir a Pip y luego usó sus propias alas. Regresaron todos al pueblo mientras que la gente los saludaba con adoración y gritaba:

—SU MAJESTAD, REGRESÓ; NIGHTMARE YA ESTÁ AQUÍ...

Y comenzaron a hacer una alegre fiesta mientras que del caldero encantado de Sombra sonaba de nuevo la voz del predicador:

—_Y tras una noche aterradora, Santa Hooves ha vuelto a la acción; reparando los horrores creados por la perpetradora. Parece que la alegre viejecita ha retornado la paz y la armonía a esta encantadora noche…_

Pip y Nightmare se sonrieron mientras que el pueblo seguía celebrando; pero en un momento Pip se alejó sin que ella se diera cuenta. Y justo cuando se percató que su compañero se había ido, Nightmare dirigió su atención a la doctora Sparkle; cuya silla de ruedas era llevada por un dragón a quien ella miraba con adoración.

—Ten cuidado Spike, mucho cuidado.

—No te preocupes, tu asistente y compañero número uno está aquí para serte de utilidad en lo que fuera.

Nightmare abrió los ojos como platos y voló hacia donde sentía la presencia del buen Pipsqueak. Algo andaba bastante mal y tenía que remediarlo ya.

El chico estaba perdido en sus pensamientos en una malformación del suelo cuando una dulce y amada voz se escuchó tras él. Ella lo llamaba y con dulzura comenzó a cantar:

_Mi gran amigo, por favor__  
__yo te quisiera acompañar__  
__a ver la luna en su esplendor_

Pip se enjuagó las lágrimas y cantó su línea en esa improvisada canción de amor:

_Tenerte frente__  
__hoy y por siempre_

Finalmente cantaron juntos:

_Pues nuestro amor__  
__es una realidad__  
__hasta la eternidad_

…


	5. Epílogo

**00: **  
**EPÍLOGO TAN INNECESARIO COMO EL PRÓLOGO**

El telón se cerró con aquella última escena romántica dejando todo el Teatro de Canterlot en el más profundo de los silencios, pero de pronto los potrillos no pudieron evitar levantarse y resonar sus cascos con mucho entusiasmo y poco a poco se les unieron los más jóvenes y por último los más viejos. Era increíble; después de muchos años de ver la misma obra, que no era en lo absoluto mala, finalmente tenían algo fresco y agradable para disfrutar con toda la familia. Silbidos, rosas arrojadas al escenario, todo era pura emoción. Los únicos que no se levantaron fueron unos cuantos nobles de lo más conservadores que andaban molestos con el cambio. En serio, ¿qué demonios acababa de ocurrir? Por su parte Celestia se unió a los vítores, tenía que admitir que aunque le molestara que no se le informara de esto, disfrutó mucho la obra. Era fresca, original; justo lo que se necesitaba para aquellas fechas.

Cuando comenzó ese extraño prólogo de la Equestria de las fiestas del ayer, a todos les pareció un hermoso agregado de la directora, pero cuando comenzó la loca canción de Esto es Nightmare Night; Celestia y todos los presentes revisaron los programas. ¿Acaso era este un acto de apertura o algo? Y mágicamente, tal como estaba planeado, la magia del lugar transformó los panfletos. Ahora no decía:

LA HISTORIA DE LA FUNDACIÓN DE EQUESTRIA, LA PRIMERA HEARTS WARMING EVE

Ahora lo que se leía era:

EL EXTRAÑO MUNDO DE MOON

E igual, Celestia y todos los demás consultaron los programas para ver qué demonios significaba este cambio de planes y qué tenía que ver con la Hearts Warming Eve.

Sinopsis: Nightmare Moon, Reina de la Nightmare Night está cansada, harta de lo mismo año tras año. Ni todo el amor de su gente ni su título de Reina de los sustos llena ese vacío, ¿Pero podrá llenarlo esta extraña festividad llamada Hearts Warming Eve? Una noche que los potros de Equestria jamás olvidarán, JAJAJAJAJAJAJaA

Lo único que podía hacerse era disfrutar la obra, pero al principio Celestia estaba muy molesta con su hermana. ¿Cómo se le ocurría cambiar el programa así como así? Pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba disfrutando mucho la obra cuando comenzó a verla cantando en su forma oscura sobre lo bonita que era Hearts Warming Eve y rio a carcajadas cuando intentó explicárselas a un grupo de monstruos en la asamblea del pueblo.

Claro, durante el intermedio fue a hablar con ella pero sus capitanes de la Guardia Black Swordsman y Lighting Flash le cerraron el paso y la mandaron por donde vino. Iba a reprenderlos pero ellos respondieron tranquilamente.

—Princesa, nosotros sólo respondemos a la Princesa Luna — dijo Black.

—Así es, pero ella dice que puede pasar en cuanto la obra termine. De momento siéntese y disfrute.

Y no tuvo más remedio. Pero bueno, al final terminó disfrutándola y se dio cuenta que los potros la pasaban bomba y eso era lo que importaba. Finalmente se cumplió su tiempo y fue a ver a su hermana. Estaban todos felicitándose por el gran trabajo.

—Rarity Belle, tus diseños fueron la verdadera estrella del show — felicitó Luna. — Realmente convencían que eran monstruos.

La unicornio blanca se inclinó agradecida y siguió la alegre charla entre todos. Entonces Celestia carraspeó.

—¡Hermana! ¿Qué tal? Mucho mejor que la aburrida obra de siempre diría yo. Gracias por dejarlo todo en mis cascos, me aseguré que todos la pasaran en grande.

Celestia tuvo que negar con la cabeza.

—Debo admitir que fue muy entretenido, tienes futuro como actriz. Pero dime, ¿de dónde sacaste la idea? El libreto, las canciones, todo fue excelente.

—¿Recuerdas el cuento que me escribió Pip cuando era un niño y jamás te dejé verlo? — Dijo ella. — Eso usamos. En cuanto a las canciones, todas escribimos nuestras propias canciones; menos el Lamento de Moon. Esa era original de la historia de Pipsqueak y la final, Amigo mío.

El chico se acercó y besó a su esposa en la mejilla.

—En esos días era sólo un potro enamorado y era cómo veía las cosas, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Ella lo besó en los labios con amor.

—Pip, si me enamoré de ti fue en parte por eso, porque sólo tú lograste comprenderme; tal vez te equivocaste la razón pero sí entendiste cómo me sentí; y lo sigues haciendo ahora.

Celestia mejor los dejó solos con su momento romántico y se acercó a la actriz que hizo de Chrysalis.

—Una excelente actuación mi pequeña poni. Por un minuto hasta yo pensé que eras la auténtica Chrysalis. Te felicito.

Ignorando a la monarca del Sol, Chrysalis miró a Luna.

—Oye, con esto ya no te debo ningún favor, ¿no? En eso habíamos quedado.

—No, ya no nos debemos nada. Cuídate.

La Reina de los Changelling bufó y le hizo una señal a dos ponis más del elenco. Ellos se tornaron en Changelling y salieron volando por la ventana tras su Reina.

Celestia miró a Luna que sólo le guiñó un ojo y le dio un abrazo.

—Feliz Hearts Warming Eve hermana.

* * *

**Y esto es todo amigos. Es sólo un homenaje a Jack y a Tim Burton. Lo único original aquí fueron al prólogo y el epílogo. Espero les haya gustado y como siempre:**

**Chao; nos leemos.**

**CASTING PRINCIPAL:**

**Luna/ Nightmare Moon: Jack Skelingtong**

**Pipsqueak: Sally**

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: Lock, Shock y Barell**

**Chrysalis: Oogie Boogie**

**Twilight: Doctor Flinkenstein**

**Philamena: Zero**

**Santa Hooves (OC de alguien): Santa Clós**


End file.
